The present invention relates to an air bag for use in a passenger safety restraint system and more particularly to an air bag constructed using an improved method of manufacture.
Typically, air bags are constructed of one or more panels of synthetic material such as nylon or polyester having specified weave densities. The various panels are typically sewn together along predetermined sew lines. Upon completion of the sewing operation, the air bag is turned inside out so that the sewed seams are internal to the air bag. Thereafter, the air bag is folded in a prescribed manner so that it can be stored in a deflated, folded condition. If the air bag includes tethers these tethers are often constructed of the similar material and sewn to one or more of the panels of the air bag.
The present invention provides a means of facilitating the sewing of the panels and of verifying whether or not the various panels of the air bag have been sewn together correctly.
Accordingly, the invention comprises: an air bag and method of assembling same. The method comprises the steps of: providing at least one piece of material, placing generally near a first edge of the material a series of target markings; providing generally near an edge of another piece of material a series of indicator markings; overlaying the pieces of material and sewing together along a preferred sew line such that the indicator markings fall within the target markings.
Many changes and modifications in the above described embodiment of the invention can, of course, be carried out without departing from the scope thereof. Accordingly, that scope is intended to be limited only by the scope of the appended claims.